Devil May Cry: The Animated Series
Devil May Cry: The Animated Series is an anime based on the video game series created and owned by Capcom. It debuted on the WOWOW TV network in Japan on June 14, 2007, and ran 12 episodes. The show was produced by the anime studio Madhouse and was directed by Shin Itagaki. Bingo Morihashi, one of the writers for the second, third and fourth games, was also on the writing staff. A teaser-trailer, released on the show's official site, featured pre-production artwork of Dante, the primary protagonist and playable character of the video games, and confirmed him as the show's main protagonist. A second trailer released at the 2007 Tokyo International Anime Fair showed actual animation from the show and included a character and cast list, featuring both new characters and other characters from the games. On June 30, 2007, at Anime Expo 07, it was announced that ADV had licensed the show. Plot Kobayashi confirmed that the anime is canon and takes place between Devil May Cry and Devil May Cry 4. In the show, Dante runs his devil-hunting business, Devil May Cry, while struggling under constant financial debt. There are also two new regular characters -- Dante's agent Morrison who visits frequently, and Patty Lowell, a young orphan girl he saves in the first episode, who also visits frequently. While the show's stories are mostly self-contained, a season-long plot is introduced in the first episode, and comes to the forefront in episodes 11 and 12. Episodes # "Devil May Cry" # "Highway Star" # "Not Love" # "Rolling Thunder" # "In Private" # "Rock Queen" # "Wishes Come True" # "Once Upon A Time" # "Death Poker" # "The Last Promise" # "Showtime!" # "Stylish!" Characters Dante *Japanese voice: Toshiyuki Morikawa *English voice: Reuben Langdon A half demon, Dante operates as a mercenary, mostly accepting jobs involving the supernatural. He has a fondness for eating strawberry sundaes and pizza, and is in huge debt to Lady. Trish *Japanese voice: Atsuko Tanaka *English voice: Luci Christian A demon created by Mundus in the image of Dante's mother, she joined Dante after Mundus's defeat and became his partner. Recently she's decided to try working on her own, although Dante has given her an open invitation to come back at any time. Lady *Japanese voice: Fumiko Orikasa *English voiced: Melissa Davis A human devil hunter, descended from the priestess whose blood Sparda used to seal the gate between the human and demon worlds. Dante seems to be in constant debt to her. Patty Lowell *Japanese voice: Misato Fukuen *English voice: Hilary Haag A young girl who Dante met after she supposedly came into a large inheritance. This turned out to be a sham, and she has since been spending a lot of time with Dante, whether he likes it or not. Morrison *Japanese voice: Akio Ohtsuka *English voice: Rob Mungle Dante's liaison. He finds Dante jobs and sometimes helps out with repairs around the office. Sid *Japanese voice: Nachi Nozawa *English voice: Chris Ayres A weak demon who first appears in episode one. Sid turns out to be a major antagonist who manipulates Dante and collects valuable demonic items. His ultimate goal is to harness the power of Abigail, a demon who once fought against Mundus, and destroy the human and demon worlds. Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series